Visitant Lights
en:Main PageCategory:Abyssea __TOC__ Introduction Lights are one of the fundamental aspects of Abyssea. These lights facilitate various parts of Abyssea, from giving time extensions to improving Experience Points and Cruor rates. When forming a party it is important to consider the monsters you plan to fight. As certain monsters do not produce some lights, this makes some monsters poor choices for partying. Monsters like Pachypodium or River Murex for instance do not produce ruby light from Weapon Skill kills. Thus they tend to build Experience Points rewards slower. In turn this also makes them a good choice for easily gaining time, seeing as how melee can WS without worrying about accidentally killing the monster. From the opposite point of view, Devegetator may be a poor choice for Experience Points because they don't produce azure light from Magic kills. People entering Abyssea have all lights reset to zero, and thus should avoiding landing kill shots when joining an alliance currently in progress. Also, new lights are shared among the alliance. Interestingly, if someone is to kill a monster outside range for receiving experience points, those not receiving the experience will not have their experience chain reset. This makes having new members farm their lights from monsters like Ephemeral Murex while inside the alliance a viable option for recapping lights of returning members, or capping the lights of those new to the party. Below is a general overview of the various lights, and a table listing monsters and what lights they can produce. Light Types 'Physical Lights' *'Pearlescent:' All sturdy pyxides will appear with greater frequency. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Physical Melee, Ranged attacks, any Blood Pact: Rage (including magical ones), Damage Over Time, or from a Red Pyxides. ***Maximum Light Determined by about a 95% chest spawn rate. *'Ruby:' Red pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using using Physical Weaponskills, or from a Red Pyxides. (Note: Skillchain effect kills from Weaponskills counts towards Ruby) ***Maximum Light Determined by Red pyxides yielding exclusively Golden, Silvery, and Ebon lights. *'Azure:' Blue pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Magical attacks, this includes but is not limited to both types of Blue Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, or from a Red Pyxides. (Note: Skillchain effects from Skillchains closed my Blue Mage's Chain Affinity count towards Azure) ***Maximum Light determined by the 1250 EXP drop from Blue Pyxides. *'Amber:' Gold pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating enemies with an Elemental Weaponskill, or from a Red Pyxides. ***Maximum Light determined by 100% gold pyxides spawns being large pyxides. 'Magical Lights' *'Ebon:' A small bonus will be granted to all colored light effects. **Obtained from a Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated (Ebon begins popping around 5 Ruby lights). ***No real cap for this light, helps facilitate light gain for new members. *'Golden:' The adventurer will gain experience at an increased rate, Faint light increases Experience by 10XP and Strong light increases EXP by 15. **Obtained from a Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated (Golden begins popping around 10 Ruby lights). ***Maximum Light Determined when player's experience points per kill no longer rises. This light facilitates EXP gain if you change mob types, but will not increase base EXP when changing mobs. NMs ignore gold lights completely. *'Silvery:' The adventurer will obtain cruor at an increased rate of 5. **Obtained from a Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated (Silvery begins popping around 10 Ruby lights). ***Maximum Light Determined when cruor per kill no longer rises. Cap varies between mobs, and any Abyssite you carry. Lights by Monster image:Check.gif = Can be Built Confirmed image:Eks.gif = Cannot be Built Confirmed = Unknown Abyssea - Konschtat Abyssea - La Theine Abyssea - Tahrongi Abyssea - Misareaux Abyssea - Vunkerl Abyssea - Attohwa